Switched...Again
Switched...Again is an episode of Noah 10. Episode The Ginyu Force are in a spaceship. They're sitting at a table eating doughnuts. "...I'm bored." Said Recoome. Guldo pops out of the doughnut bag. He is really that short. "I got the last one! Ha!" Guldo yelled. "SHUT UP!!" Everybody else yelled. Ginyu is monitoring some monitors. He is viewing Noah. "Cap'n! Y U NO EAT DOUGHNUTS!?" Jeice asked. "Stop using those damn memes!" Ginyu yelled. "We've thoroughly overused them!" "IT'S OVER 9000!" Burter yelled. Ginyu slapped Burter. "I've gots me a plan." Captain Ginyu said. "Not again. It won't work! You've tried it before!" Jeice said. "SHUT UP, JEICE!!" Ginyu yelled. MEANWHILE... Noah is taking a test in school. Suddenly, there was explosion! "You are excused, Mr. Segurason." The teacher said. Noah ran down the hallway saw the Ginyus floating in the sky. "Hello, sonny." Ginyu said. "You guys? Please. Not even worth my time." Noah said. Noah turned around and started heading back. Recoome flew over and shoved Noah and he flew down and smashed into a locker. "Ugh. Whatever." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Ditto!" Noah made five clones. Each took on a Ginyu Force member. Captain Ginyu blasted his down. All the Dittos recombined. Guldo, Recoome, Burter, and Jeice all made a blast that flashed a bright light. "I can't see!" Yelled Noah. "Perfect! CHANGE NOW!" Yelled Ginyu. Ginyu shot a mouth blast into Noah's mouth and switched bodies. "Hahahaha! Perfect..." Said Ginyu as Noah. (Let's call Ginyu Ginoah and Noah Noanyu.) "Oh great." Noanyu said. The Ginyus fled. Noah flew away. He flew to Jack and Erika's house. "Guys!" Noanyu called. "It's Captain Ginyu! GET HIM!" Jack yelled. Jack absorbed the wall and jumped down. Erika followed. "No wait! It's me!" Noanyu yelled. Jack punched Noanyu into a wall. Erika blasted him. "Guys! It's me, Noah!" Noanyu said. Erika prepared a blast, then stopped. She placed her hand on his head. "It's Noah!" Erika said. "So, did you scan Ginyu or what?" Jack asked. "No. He switched bodies." Noanyu said. "Bingo!" Said Ginoah. The Ginyus were now there. "It's the real Captain Ginyu in Noah's body! GET HIM!" Jack yelled. Jack jumped up at him, but Erika just stood there. Jack went to punch him, but missed. Ginoah transformed. "Diamondhead!" Ginoah punched Jack and he fell. Jack punched him. He tackled Ginoah and started punching him rapidly. Ginoah pushed him off and shot a bunch of diamonds at him. "This is just the tip of the iceberg, kiddo!" Ginoah said. Ginoah transformed. "Ultimate Diamondhead!" Ginoah shot a bunch of energy shards at Jack and knocked him down. "Guys! He's not that tough! He doesn't know the first thing about the Matrix!" Noanyu said. Noanyu flew over to Ginoah and kicked him into a building. "Jack! Erika! Now's the time to take him out!" Noanyu yelled. Jack ran behind Ginoah and double-axe handled him. Ginoah fell down. "You little!" Ginoah yelled. "Oh yeah! You're not so tough, body snatcher!" Jack said. Ginoah shot an energy shard at Jack, who grabbed it and threw it back. Ginoah dodged and got hit by Jack. He flew to Erika. "I...I can't!" Erika said. Ginoah transformed into Four Arms and punched Erika. "Erika! I know he has my body, but you have to attack!" Noanyu shouted. Jack, Erika, and Noanyu all charged at Ginoah. They all punched him together. He flew and detransformed. "GUYS! A LITTLE HELP?" Ginoah shouted. Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo ran away. "Typical." Ginoah said. Noanyu and Erika started blasting Ginoah. Ginoah was on the ground in pain with lots of damage dealt. "CHANGE NOW!" Ginoah shouted. "You're mine, Jackie Boy!" Ginoah shot a mouth beam at Jack, but Noanyu jumped in the way and switched bodies. "NO!" Ginyu yelled. "OW!" Noah yelled. Jack and Erika knocked Ginyu out. "Anybody have a first-aid kit?" Noah asked. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Ditto *Diamondhead *Ultimate Diamondhead *Four Arms Villains *The Ginyu Force Trivia *Ginyu breaks the fourth wall at the beginning. *Erika refused to hit Ginyu as Noah, meaning she really does care about him. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes